wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Christian
|birth_place=Kitchener, Ontaro, Canada |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Tampa, Florida, U.S. |billed='Toronto, Ontario, Canada' Tampa, Florida |spouses=Denise Hartmann (m. 2001) |partners= |trainer=Dory Funk, Jr. Ron Hutchinson |debut=1995 |retired=September 20, 2015 }} William Jason "Jay" Reso (born November 30, 1973) is a retired Canadian professional wrestler and actor, who is best known for his time with WWE, where he performs under the ring name Christian, a shortened version of his original ring name Christian Cage. Reso was trained by former professional wrestlers Ron Hutchinson, Dory Funk Jr., and Tom Prichard, and made his wrestling debut in June 1995. Reso wrestled in Canadian independent promotions early in his career. During his time in these promotions, he competed in singles and tag team competition, with Edge, his storyline brother. In 1998, Reso signed a developmental deal with the WWF and began competing for the company the following year. After signing with the WWF, Reso made his debut and captured his first title with the company, the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship. He and Edge went on to win the WWF Tag Team Championship on seven different occasions. During this time, they gained notoriety in the tag team division, partly due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. In 2001, the team parted ways. In 2005, Reso signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). There, he won the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, in February 2006. He recaptured the title in January 2007 and established Christian's Coalition, which disbanded a year later. Reso left TNA in late 2008 and re-signed with WWE. In April 2009, Reso won the ECW Championship, which he would win again that July. He became the longest reigning ECW Champion in the WWE era and later went to the SmackDown brand capturing the World Heavyweight Championship twice in 2011. Overall, Reso has won 22 total championships in WWE and TNA. He is a six-time world champion, a one-time WWF Light Heavyweight Champion, one-time WWF Hardcore Champion, one-time WWF European Champion, four-time WWF/E Intercontinental Champion, and a nine-time World Tag Team Champion. In addition to these accolades, Reso is the twenty-third Triple Crown Champion and the twelfth Grand Slam Champion in WWE history. Reso officially retired at Night of Champions (2015) after losing a title vs. career for the WWE United States Championship against James Harrison. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Frog splash – 2005–2008 (TNA), 2012–15 (WWE); adopted from Eddie Guerrero **''Impaler'' (WWF) / Killswitch (WWE) / Unprettier (WWF/E / TNA) (Double wristlock transitioned into an inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) **Spear, with theatrics – 2011–15; adopted from Edge *'Signature moves' **'Cloverleaf – TNA ** Corner springboard plancha ** Diving crossbody, sometimes to the outside of the ring ** Diving headbutt ** Diving elbow drop to the opponent's back ** Fireman's carry facebuster ** Fisherman suplex ** Flashpoint (Diving European Uppercut) **Front facelook drop ** Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope ** Inverted facelock backbreaker ** Multiple DDT variations *** Falling inverted *** Lifting *** Tornado, sometimes inverted ** Multiple kick variations *** back followed by a corner springboard sunset flip *** Baseball slide *** Drop, sometimes from the top rope *** Pendulum overhead from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** One-man con-chair-to ** Reverse hangman ** Running forearm smash, sometimes while sliding ** Sitout inverted suplex slam ** Slingshots out of the ring and slaps the face of an opponent draped on the second rope ** Stands and pushes down the shoulders of an opponent draped on the second rope * With Edge ** Double team finishing moves *** '''Con-chair-to – Innovated ** '''Double team signature moves *** '''Sidewalk slam (Edge) and falling inverted DDT (Christian) combination * '''Nicknames ** '"Creepy Little Bastard (CLB)" ** "The New People's Champion" ** "Captain Charisma" ** "The Champ" ** "The Instant Classic" ** "The Showstealer" * Managers ** 'Gangrel ** Stephanie McMahon ** Terri Runnels ** Trish Stratus ** Tyson Tomoko/Tomoko * Entrance themes ** "Blood" by Jim Johnston (October 26, 1998–July 12, 1999; used while a part of The Brood) **"Project Gothic" by Jim Johnston (July 19, 1999–December 20, 1999) **"Blood Brother" by Jim Johnston (December 23, 1999 – February 6, 2000) **"On the Edge" by Jim Johnston (April 2, 2000–April 17, 2001) **"At Last" by Jim Johnston (October 21, 2001–June 2003) **"We Salute" by Jim Johnston (June, 2002–September 23, 2002; used while a part of The Un-Americans) **"My Peeps" by Jim Johnston (June 2003–November 2004) **"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde (November 14, 2004 – November 4, 2005) **"Take Over" by Dale Oliver (November 13, 2005–November 13, 2008, June 10, 2012) **"Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of the Year (February 10, 2009–September 20, 2015) Championships and Accomplishments *'WWE' **'ECW Championship (2 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (4 times) **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE European Championship (1 time) **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) **WWE (World) Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Edge (7), Lance Storm (1) and Chris Jericho (1) **Fourteenth Grand Slam Champion 'Luchas de Apuestas record'